


Am I Worth Protecting?

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antonio just wants to love his gf :(, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LAUREN IS SO STUBBORN RKWLFMKLWRFLK, Lantonio, Lauren Shiba as the leader of the samurai rangers, Little bit of Fluff, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Lauren gets badly injured in battle. She thinks that she failed on taking the monster down. Lauren decides to become more stronger to save the world by training more harder and harder. Antonio gets worried about her recovery. He doesn't want her to push herself too hard. Antonio cares too much about her and doesn't want her to get hurt again. Lauren and Antonio get into a huge fight which will test their relationship.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Am I Worth Protecting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofBonks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBonks/gifts).



> I was having this idea for a new fic I decided, why the hell not? I want to deep into the lantonio storyline (fanfiction wise obviously) test my fic writing skills more. And this fic is dedicated to one of my best friends Nina. She's an absolute joy to talk to an a lantonio stan like me. I hope you like this one, Nina, ilysm ❤️

Lauren slowly opened her eyes… she looked around her surroundings as her vision was a little blurry. The blonde saw that she was in her bedroom. She looked at her hand and saw that it was bandaged. Lauren felt someone touch her hand. It was a gentle but soft touch.

“Lauren? Are you awake?”

She heard a familiar voice. Lauren blinked twice, vision started to clear up. The blonde saw her comrade and boyfriend, Antonio. She blinked once again as she was standing up straight.

“Hey, careful.” Antonio said as he helped her up.

“What happened? Where are the others?” Lauren asked.

“Everyone is sleeping right now. It’s been a long day after what happened today.” Antonio answered.

“Oh… I see.”

Antonio looked at her with a hurt look on his face. “Lauren, you… you got really injured out there in battle. I thought you almost died.”

Lauren quickly turned to her partner, seeing the pained look on his face. “I… I’m sorry if I made you and the other rangers worry.” 

Antonio tilted his head as he got close to her. Lauren’s heart skipped a beat as her cheeks turned red than a tomato.

“It’s okay, Laur. We’re just glad that you’re safe and sound. Antonio smiled.

The Red Ranger nodded as she gave him a little smile. It soon faded away as she turned away from him.

Lauren and Antonio started dating recently and Lauren is still not getting used the fact that she and the Gold Ranger are in a relationship but also breaking the rules. Their relationship was a secret from the other rangers and Mentor Ji. Lauren knew it was a bad idea for them to date. But Antonio promised her that he’ll protect her at any cost necessary. It was risky but he would willing to take the risk no matter what. 

“It’s pretty late, Antonio.” Lauren started. “You should get some sleep.”

“Why would I go to sleep if I would stay here with you and keep you company.” Antonio said as he stroked her hair with his fingers.

Lauren sighed. “Honestly, you’re something else, Garcia.”

“Hey!” Antonio said, pouting.

The blonde cupped his cheeks with her hands. “And that’s why I like you, Antonio.”

A smile appeared on her face. Lauren never felt happy with someone before. Antonio made her feel warm and protected. Like anything else made her less worried when she was by his side. Lauren was… happy.

  
  


The gentle wind blew inside her bedroom, blowing the curtains up high. Antonio places his head on Lauren’s chest. The blonde’s cheeks turn more head than her own ranger suit.

“A-Antonio, what are you-”

“Can I stay here? With you?”

“Antonio, you know you can’t. The other Rangers will find out about us.” Lauren says

The Gold Ranger entwined his fingers between hers. He snuggled her in close. “I want to be near you. Just for this once?”

Lauren didn’t wanted the other rangers to find out their relationship. It was risky for them and Antonio. She already got hurt in battle enough already. She didn’t wanted to risk anyone’s life.

“I’m sorry, Antonio.”

Lauren turned to the right side of the bed, avoiding eye contact with him.

“You should get some sleep, Antonio.”

“But, Lauren-”

“That is in order!” She screamed.

The black haired man jumped back by surprise, falling off the bed. Antonio never seen her like this for years. The two Red and Gold Rangers have been best friends for years. Lauren and Antonio reunited when he became the Samurai Gold Ranger and started to get close. Now he had to respect her wishes. Antonio stood up from the floor. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, leaving her room.

“Good night.”

Antonio closed the door and left. The Red Ranger in blonde didn’t say a single word. But she thinks that was for the best. Master Xandred returned to the surface. Lauren and the Rangers didn’t had a chance against him. Now, she had to focus on her training now more than ever in order to stop Master Xandred for good. 

  
  


Lauren looked at her bandaged wrist. She knew she was hurt really badly. But that didn’t stopped her.

  
  
  
  


~Am I Worth Protecting?~

  
  
  


Antonio couldn’t sleep. He thought of his partner all night. He was rather worried than in love with her. The Gold Ranger let her get hurt once. He didn’t protect her in time. The black haired man let out a sigh as he poured himself a glass of milk. Suddenly out of nowhere, he heard a voice coming from the outside dojo. He sets his glass of milk on the table and walks out the Shiba House. As he stepped outside, he looked around the dojo. From afar, he saw Lauren unconscious on the floor.

“Lauren!”

  
  


He quickly runs to her side. Antonio tried to shake her awake. Her eyes were shut. He tried so hard to wake her up, tears were coming down his cheeks. 

“Lauren, please wake up… I can’t lose you again! You have to hang in there, Lauren…! P-please…”

Antonio’s hands were trembling in fear… he was just… so scared.

The Red Ranger’s eyes opened slowly, feeling someone’s tears fall on her cheeks. She looks up, seeing her partner sobbing.

“Antonio…? What are you doing out here? Are you supposed to be sleeping?” Lauren asks, standing up.

“I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell are you doing out here alone training by yourself when you’re badly hurt?! Don’t you have any clue how scared i was for you?! I thought you were dead, Lauren!” The man screamed at the blonde red ranger.

Lauren looked at him, tear stains on his face.

  
  


“That’s none of your business, Antonio.”

“Wha- none of my business?! Lauren, I’m your teammate and boyfriend, for god sakes! How I wouldn’t worry about you if you’re pushing yourself to the limit?!” He argued.

“Antonio, I’m fine.” She says.

“Fine? Lauren look at yourself! You were badly injured in battle today! And you’re training on your own when you have several injuries!”

“Go back to sleep, Antonio…” 

No! I will not go back to sleep until you tell me what’s gotten into you. This isn’t-” 

“Antonio, please stop.” Lauren started. “I will be fine. Just leave me alone.”

“Lauren, this isn’t like you… at all. What’s going on?”

“ANTONIO, ENOUGH!”

The Red Ranger shredded tears as she screamed at her boyfriend. This wasn’t the first time Antonio has seen Lauren cry.

“Lauren… I…”

Antonio tried to grab her hand but she stepped back. The female blonde whipped her tears away with her hands. “I think you should go, Antonio.”

He didn’t give up. Nor he wanted to. But he needed an explanation why. Antonio just… didn’t knew why.

  
  


Lauren tried to get back up on her feet and resume training but she was too weak to stand up. She was too injured.

“Lauren look at yourself… you’re too injured to train.” Antonio says.

“I’m fine.”

“Lauren, you’re not-”

“I said that I’m fine, Antonio!” She screamed

“Then why are you so damn stubborn, Lauren?!”

Because I need become stronger to defeat, Master Xandred!”

Lauren started breaking down into tears. The Gold Ranger’s heart shattered into tiny pieces. He almost lost her forever because of her stubbornness. Even though she protected him and her team. He walked over to her. Antonio entwines his fingers between hers.

“Lauren… why didn’t you tell me? We always tell each other everything.”

The Red Ranger looks at Antonio. Deeply into his eyes. The words could not come out of her mouth. Even how much she tried to tell him. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak.

“Hey…” Antonio pulled her in for a soft and gentle hug. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“How can you say such a thing…”

“Lauren pushes him away. “I almost died out there, Antonio. If I haven’t been stronger enough, we could have defeated him already and the battle would be over. This is why I need to become stronger, Antonio. To put an end to this once and for all. Most importantly… so I can be together with you…”

  
  


A smile appeared on his face. The blonde woman looked at him as her cheeks turned red, covering her mouth.

“I-I shouldn’t said that. I… um, uh…”

Antonio hugs her from behind her waist, making Lauren’s tears come down her face quickly. She could feel his heart beating from behind her back. Her arms were shaking.

“Lauren you know that I’ll protect you no matter what, right?” He asks.

“Yes… I know that.” She chokes on her sobs.

“I want to get strong too, Lauren. For your sake. But that doesn’t mean that you can hide it from me. You know that I’ll always be by your side. No matter what the risk I’ll take.”

  
  


Tears… so many tears came down her face.

  
  
  


Lauren loved Antonio. More than anyone. She didn’t wanted to lose him. She was his best friend for years. She would do anything to protect him.

  
  


“Antonio… I…”

  
  


The Gold Ranger turned her around, placing his forehead onto hers.

  
  


“I love you, Lauren Shiba. I’ll always protect you and keep you safe.” Antonio smiled.

  
  


The Red Ranger’s tears went down her cheeks, which leading up to a smallish smile.

  
  


“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you before, Antonio… I just wanted to protect you.”

“I know, Lauren.” Antonio says as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. “I’ll do anything in my strength to keep you safe.”

  
  


Their hearts were beating more than a drum. The two rangers were too close to each other.

  
  


“Antonio… please kiss me.”

A smile his smile grew bigger. The Gold Ranger leaned in closer to Lauren, kissing her softly on the lips. She wraps her arms around Antonio’s neck. The blonde runs her fingers into his hair. Lauren forgot about her worries. All she wanted is to be with Antonio. She wanted to fight along side him no matter what. She doesn’t want to lose him like he doesn’t want to lose her.

  
  


The two Rangers pull away for air.

“I love you, Antonio.” She smiled widely.

“I love you, too, Lauren.” The Gold Ranger smiled back at her.


End file.
